


On The Run

by darthneko



Series: Sketchbook [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Art, Fan Comics, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 12:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthneko/pseuds/darthneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zell, Selphie and Irvine. Laying low during a mission gone horribly wrong, licking their wounds (so to speak) and making plans to get out of trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Page 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wallwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/gifts).



> Spoilers through Galbadia? Sort of? It ended up sort of AU from game canon. ^_^ There's four pages, which I split into chapters because the ending is a surprise.

[](http://gallery.digitalmidnight.org/comics/ffx-page1.jpg)  
(click for full size)


	2. Page 2

[](http://gallery.digitalmidnight.org/comics/ffx-page2.jpg)  
(click for full size)


	3. Page 3

[](http://gallery.digitalmidnight.org/comics/ffx-page3.jpg)  
(click for full size)


	4. Page 4

[](http://gallery.digitalmidnight.org/comics/ffx-page4.jpg)  
(click for full size)


End file.
